Christmas Wishes
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un país solitario. Siempre lo ha sido, y esta Navidad parece no ser la excepción. Sentado ahí en el sillón piensa en imposibles hasta que un sonido interrumpe su tranquilidad. Hay alguien aventando piedritas a su ventana. UsUK; Fluff.


Ya era tiempo de subir algo nuevo sobre mi personaje favorito de Hetalia:

**Arthur Kirkland, el maravilloso, Tsundere y sexy Inglaterra. *¬***

Las que han leído alguna de mis historias se darán cuenta de que no he escrito nada sobre UsUk-excepto el fic/prueba _**Larga Espera**_ que de todas formas era UkUs xD- así que comprendan que no tengo mucha experiencia con esta pareja. Traté en lo posible de no caer en el OoC, disculpen si no lo logré.

Sería genial saber que tal les parece. Nos leemos más abajo.

**Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

¡Ah! Y muy, muy felices fiestas a todos. ¡Que el Niño Jesús les bendiga y el Año Nuevo que está llegando traiga éxito para todas ustedes!

Este es mi pequeño presente de Navidad para todas las personas que siempre me leen, que dejan review, y también las que no lo hacen. Gracias a todas. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>United States x England <strong>_

_**Alfred x Arthur**_

…

_**Christmas **__**Wishes**_

* * *

><p>Arthur contempla la blanca nieve caer solitario desde su lugar en la ventana. El té que es siempre delicioso y tibio en sus labios, apenas calienta el cuerpo frío y no le sabe a nada en la boca. Suelta un suspiro hastiado; mezcla de tristeza y desazón. Sus pensamientos divagan lejos, allá en el inmenso manto blanco que cubre la ciudad.<p>

Sus amados Beatles suenan en la radio llenando el ambiente de nostalgia.

Estas fechas lo afectan mucho. Se siente más solo que nunca y no puede evitar rememorar cosas del pasado. Esa nieve blanca que cae fuera, parece traer consigo el recuerdo de momentos que preferiría olvidar, desechar para siempre. Lamentablemente están grabados a fuego en su memoria y el olvido es algo a lo que él quizás no pueda obtener. A veces; los recuerdos pueden convertirse en la razón de una vida.

Deja la taza en la mesita y va a subir la calefacción; quizás así la habitación sea más cálida… pero se miente a sí mismo. El frío que siente es un frío distinto, no tiene relación a la temperatura o la estación. Lo que siente es el frío de la soledad, ese que se apodera de uno y te cala hasta el corazón sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto. El viejo reloj de péndulo señala las siete de la noche. Y Arthur piensa que este es el Día de Navidad más triste desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

A paso lento, cansino; casi arrastrando los pies vuelve a su posición cerca de la ventana y se echa en el mullido sofá. El único sonido audible es el del reloj marcando el pasar de las horas. El tiempo que corre impasible, inalterable. Oprimiéndole el pecho y recrudeciendo el ambiente enrarecido de la habitación. Y con cada _tic, tac, tic, tac_ se siente más y más solitario. Cierra los ojos y trata de descansar, quizás dormir un poco y con algo de suerte despertar al día siguiente con la mente más clara y sin ese vacío en el interior.

Pero las cosas generalmente no le salen fácil. Nunca son fáciles para él.

Al cerrar los ojos le ve ahí, atascado en su mente, con esa sonrisa exasperante que aunque solo lo admita para sí, adora. Ahí está, haciendo un infierno de su vida; poblando sueños fríos, y a veces tornándolos calientes. Se siente patético recordándole, dándole vida en su pensamiento y sintiéndose tan ligado a él como esa primera vez.

_-Estoy perdiendo el tiempo con cosas como estas…- _comenta con una sonrisa triste en los labios y se hunde más de ser posible en aquel sillón que es lo más parecido a un abrazo que hasta ahora consiguió. Quiere saber qué es exactamente lo que hizo mal. Todos le abandonan. Unos, tarde otros temprano, pero todos al fin y al cabo se marchan a ser felices sin él, dejándole hundido en el pozo de la soledad el cual se profundiza y se lo traga como arenas movedizas. Y lo que empeora la situación es su orgullo.

Ese nocivo orgullo que le impide decir lo que siente, exteriorizar sentimientos que demuestren la pasión que le caracteriza. Le costó tanto darse cuenta de que lo amaba; pero ahora cree que es mejor no haberlo sabido nunca. Tras la estampa de caballero, o de país; incluso tras el Imperio se encuentra un hombre. Un hombre que anhela imposibles, viviendo de recuerdos y aislándose en una coraza de orgullo. No vale culpar a nadie, el único culpable es él. Pero el show debe continuar. No importa que haya espacios vacíos y detrás de la sonrisa el corazón se le esté rompiendo.

De improviso; una piedrita aterriza en el vidrio de su ventana produciendo un ruido. Arthur deja a un lado sus cavilaciones. Levanta la cabeza para intentar escuchar mejor. No cree estar tan necesitado como para inventar sonidos que no existen.

En efecto, una segunda piedra halla su camino hasta su ventana y el mismo sonido se produce. Ahí es donde Arthur un tanto confundido se levanta a ver quien es. ¿Quién es el idiota que está lanzando piedras a su ventana en plena nochebuena? ¡Ja! Ya le daría una buena reprimenda a quien sea el bastardo que estaba fuera. Más nada le prepararía para lo que vería al abrir la ventana.

Un sonriente americano, cubierto de nieve esperándole del otro lado. Parpadea varias veces, confundido. No sabe exactamente qué decir, en su cerebro las palabras no conectan y no es capaz de pensar en algo. El chico fuera solo le sonríe y se sacude la fina capa de nieve de sus ropas.

_-¡Hi England!-_

-Idiot! – grita lo primero que le viene a la mente. Casi no escucha sus propios pensamientos por encima del latido frenético de su corazón- _What the bloody hell are you doing! Estás…-_

Diría más cosas, pero el americano lo acalla con sus gritos.

-¡Shut up Arthur! ¿Quieres abrir la puerta? Realmente está haciendo frío aquí afuera…

Le observa con fijeza; más divertido que enojado. Realmente la temperatura fuera es baja y debería estar congelándose. Con rapidez casi ridícula, el inglés cierra la ventana y baja las escaleras directo a la puerta de la entrada. Cuando la abre, Alfred ya está ahí sacudiéndose la nieve que se le ha vuelto a caer encima. Su nariz está roja y sus ojos muy brillantes. Viste unos pantalones y un sweater, siempre acompañado de su inseparable chaqueta de aviador. Su sonrisa del millón de dólares aún no ha desaparecido de sus labios. A Arthur se le revuelve el interior.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-

-Es… la noche de Navidad y me sentía solo en casa-

-¿Y tu tradicional fiesta? Creí que como todos los años…-

-No. Este año nadie aceptó venir-

-¿Y Canadá?-

-Fue con Francia. Creí que tú también estarías solo y decidí venir a hacerte compañía- se encoge de hombros- Te lancé piedritas. Jaja el héroe tiene un buen brazo, ¿no?

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?-

-Generalmente te ocupas de decírmelo a cada momento- ensancha más la mueca divertida de su rostro- ¿Tienes algo caliente que beber?

Le ve ahí, en su puerta sin más abrigo que esa chaqueta. Sopesa la posibilidad de mandarlo de nuevo a su casa, pero no lo hace. En el fondo eso es lo que había estado esperando desde que el día había empezado. Con un movimiento de cabeza se lo indica:

-Ven, pasa-

Arthur le conduce dentro de la casa directo a la cocina. Cree que aún tiene un poco de chocolate en la alacena. Conoce bien los gustos del americano como para recordar que el té no le apetece demasiado. En segundos pone a calentar un poco de leche y la habitación vuelve a quedar en silencio. Voltea y le ve sentado sobre el desayunador, increíblemente sumido en un atípico silencio. Ensimismado en cualquier pensamiento que le estuviera rondando la cabeza.

Arthur abrumado por el mutismo y el aire ausente del americano se decide a hablar, aun manteniendo la vista fija en el recipiente de leche frente a sí.

-¿Alfred? –

-¿Mmmm…?-

-¿Cual es la verdadera razón por la que viniste?- sigue sin miralo a la cara, pero casi adivina la cara de que él debería estar poniendo.

En su mente no cabe la idea de que alguien le haya dicho que no, o que Canadá le hubiera dejado solo. Tenía que haber otra razón, pero la única que se le venía a la mente parecía ser bastante inverosímil y se negaba a creerla.

-¡Ah! Es que… -suspiro- es que estaba pensando en ti –

El rubor se le subió a la cara con rapidez, pero logró disimularlo. Agradeció al cielo estar de espaldas al americano y pensó en una respuesta medianamente coherente.

-¿Tú? ¿Pensando en mí? No, por favor no te burles –

-Hablo en serio Art…- una risita se le escapó de los labios- No me burlo de ti. Al menos no ahora.

-¿Y tú esperas que me crea eso? En realidad no veo razón válida… o no válida para que estés aquí-

-Yo tampoco tengo una respuesta lógica. Estaba solo y… me dieron ganas de venir-

La leche está lista y Arthur le agrega el chocolate. Pronto el líquido blanco se tiñe, y el característico olor al chocolate caliente inunda la habitación. Lo sirve en una taza y se lo lleva.

-Ten, el chocolate está listo-

El chico observa la taza como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Se lo lleva al rostro y huele el contenido-¿Esto es bebible, verdad?-

Arthur no puede sentirse más que ofendido. ¡Insinúa que no puede hacer ni siquiera un chocolate decente! Le da un golpe en el brazo con tanta fuerza que Alfred casi derrama el contenido sobre sí mismo.

-Cállate. Si no quieres puedes arrojarlo. No voy a soportar t-

-Arthur, take it easy. ¡Solo era una broma!-

El inglés aún enfurruñado tomo asiento al lado suyo, y de nuevo el silencio se instaló en medio. Estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo, hacía tiempo que no tenía un momento así con el americano, lejos de todos y cuando era solo él. No era el héroe, no era la superpotencia. Era solo Alfred, y él era solo Arthur. Siente la mano tibia posarse sobre la suya y darle un leve apretón.

Baja la mirada y al observar sus manos colocadas una encima de otra se siente un poco raro. La mano americana a pesar de ser más joven es un tanto más grande que la suya y su piel es un tono más bronceado sin dejar de ser blanquecina. Levanta la mirada y se topa con el rostro de él muy cerca del suyo. Casi puede sentir su tibia respiración sobre sus labios, sus narices están a punto de rozarse. Una gota del líquido aún queda en la boca de Alfred, y Arthur no deja de observarla. Acorta la distancia entre ambos y posa sus labios sobre los de él. Solo un toque leve, una mínima presión.

Intenta alejarse un poco, pero Alfred no lo suelta, tampoco hace muestra de querer cortar el contacto. Mueve despacio sus labios, intenta hallar el sabor, la tibieza que le caracteriza. Siente el gusto dulce del chocolate. Alfred intenta profundizar, el contacto le gusta. Pareciera que eso era lo que buscaba cuando decidió venir a casa del británico. Succiona su labio inferior, lo recorre con la lengua pidiendo entrada. Arthur acepta, se deja llevar por el momento, arrastrado por el deseo ferviente de no soltar esos labios jamás. Sus lenguas se encuentran, se reconocen, se buscan, recorren el camino al éxtasis del beso perfecto mezcla de sensaciones y reacciones que están anhelando, necesitando casi tanto como respirar…

El beso se interrumpe a causa de eso. Precisan respirar y el contacto es tan intenso que necesitan separarse para tomar una bocanada de aire. Dentro, Arthur casi puede sentir el recorrido de la sangre por sus venas subiendo y bajando a causa del bombeo rápido y descontrolado de su corazón. Abre los ojos, y le ve con una expresión calmada en el rostro. El único indicio del apasionado beso son sus labios levemente hinchados, además del rojizo de sus mejillas, y su respiración irregular.

-Arthur… esta es la Navidad más rara que he tenido- confiesa en voz baja, aún sin abrir los ojos y sin soltar la mano de Arthur que tiene fuertemente agarrada a la suya.

-Concuerdo contigo…- Arthur atina a surcar los labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Lo que dice Alfred es verdad, ha sido una Navidad rara. Jamás pensó que estaría compartiendo esa conversación con él, luego de un beso impulsivo.

Alfred le abraza, pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros y le atrae más cerca. El inglés se siente abochornado pero no lo exterioriza. No quiere romper la atmósfera sosegada que están compartiendo.

-¿Quieres saber cual es mi deseo de Navidad?- Alfred musita en su oído. El sonido de su voz le eriza la piel, es una zona muy sensible.

-No tienes que decírmelo…-

-Quiero hacerlo- voltea y al deshacerse del abrazo le toma el rostro entre las manos. Observa fijo a sus ojos, una sonrisa tierna baila en sus labios- Mi deseo de Navidad es que estés aquí, a mi lado cuando te necesite, y estar yo a tu lado cuando me necesites a mí. Solo eso.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- un tibio sentimiento tomó su interior y se arraigó profundo. Sintió un agujero en la boca del estómago y no supo qué más decir. A veces, las palabras no significaban mucho, o simplemente no expresaban a cabalidad lo que necesitaba ser dicho.

-Claro- juntó ambas frentes, enfrentando sus ojos, verde con azul, piel con piel. Tenía sus manos entrelazadas y la unión le gustaba. Podría acostumbrarse a la sensación que le producía- Dime Arthur, ¿tienes un deseo de Navidad?-

-¿Mi… mi deseo de Navidad?

-Si, quisiera saber qué deseas-

El inglés se tomo un tiempo en pensar lo que quería. Tenía un deseo de navidad, claro que sí, pero ahora se le ocurría otro que unas horas atrás sencillamente la parecía una locura. Volvió a acercar sus labios a los de él y colocó un beso suave y corto sobre ellos.

_- Mi deseo de Navidad es que tengamos más momentos como estos-_

-Me parece un gran deseo-

-A mi también-

* * *

><p>¡Está tan cute! Bueno… a mí me parece que sí xD ¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben, háganmelo saber en un review.<p>

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Anticipada xD**


End file.
